Draco Malfoy
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Sonserina, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder. Tudo isso se resume em: Draco Malfoy.  Se não gosta de Dramione, melhor não ler.
1. Chapter 1

Sonserina

Sangue Puro

Dinheiro

Poder

Tudo isso se resume em:

Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 1

"Sonserina, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder

Tudo isso se resume em:

Draco Malfoy"

Eu olhava para o meu papel tentando me convencer de que aquilo era o certo.

Ok, talvez, e muito provavelmente aquilo _era_ o certo, mas tipo... Não estava completo.

E quem sou eu, Hermione Jane Granger, para completar uma frase sobre Draco Malfoy? Uma frase? Um FATO sobre Draco Malfoy. Simples, não sou ninguém, mais do que ninguém, eu sou alguém que não tem nada a ver com isso.

Ok, eu sou ninguém. E isso me incomoda, me incomoda profundamente. Aí você, meu caro leitor ou leitora, faz aquela sábia pergunta: "E desde quando algo relacionado ao Malfoy te incomoda?" E eu respondo: "Não meta o nariz onde não é chamado!". Porque é exatamente o que as pessoas fazem. Primeiro com o Krum, depois com o Rony, agora com o Malfoy... Meus cabelos brancos estão começando a aparecer.

Maldita hora em que eu fui aceitar entrar para o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, maldita hora em que o Malfoy foi aceito novamente em Hogwarts. Maldita hora em que eu fui andar sozinha nos terrenos de Hogwarts e ele me vem com aquele sorrisinho safado de canto de boca. Deveria ser proibido um sorriso desses, meu Deus, esse cara não faz ideia de como é lindo o sorriso dele.

Ok Mione, concentre-se novamente no fato:

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder..."

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder..."

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder..."

Cara, eu sinto minha cabeça girar! Bem, eu posso acrescentar a palavra: Ex-comensal da morte. Mas isso soa como... Uma ofensa bem grande, acho que estaria exagerando. Mas, bem... O que eu estou dizendo? Ele é um Ex-Comensal da Morte!

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte..."

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte..."

Olhei para o lado, meu dever de poções me chamava enquanto eu apenas escrevia em um pergaminho aquelas palavras, eu já deveria estar a quanto tempo pensando isso em uma biblioteca?

Eu não sei como não fui reparar nos olhos dele... Cinzas meio azulados... Oh não!

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte..."

E também tinha aquela mania irritante dele de se achar o superior em tudo, tipo, eu sou foda e você não é nada!

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, metido a besta..."

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, metido a besta..."

Eu estava começando uma disputa acirrada entre eu e... eu em um simples papel. E parecia que a vencedora levaria a razão e bem, eu não podia perder podia? Ainda tinha aquela mania irritante dele de competir em tudo! Como eu não pensei nisso?

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, metido a besta, competitivo..."

Eu estava começando a achar que aquela brincadeira era bem divertida, ficar pensando nos defeitos de alguém, quero dizer, dele. Porque ele só tem defeitos se você parar para pensar, bem, tirando aqueles olhos lindos, e aquele sorriso sacana dele, e o jeito que ele disse o meu sobrenome quase murmurando... Merda, lembrei do que não deveria lembrar. Merda! Eu amaldiçôo você, Hermione Granger, você vai morrer pensando nisso, será assim! Você não conseguirá esquecer apenas aquela noite... opa! Isso pegou mal! Você irá casar lembrando-se do que deveria ter acontecido que não aconteceu... Sou muito trouxa mesmooo!

Agora os leitores estão todos curiosos para saber o que aconteceu! Mas eu não conto! Não irei me permitir contar um absurdo daqueles e... Merda! Ele entrou na biblioteca! O que ele faz na biblioteca? Será que ele tem que ir a todo lugar que eu vou? Tudo bem, a biblioteca é pública, mas é tipo, território de Hermione Granger, todos sabem disso! Até quem não sabe disso sabe disso (?), não estou falando coisa com coisa. Melhor parar de tomar cerveja amanteigada, ou parar de pensar em Draco Malfoy.

Ele fitou a primeira prateleira e tirou um livro preto e com umas letras verdes. Está vendo Hermione como ele é diferente de você? Você nunca tiraria um livro preto com letras verde e sinistro da prateleira! Ok, talvez eu tirasse, mas é só porque tipo, dãh! É um livro! ¬¬' O loiro (loiro? Oh Deus!) pegou o livro e sentou-se em uma mesa em frente a minha, infelizmente porque agora não consigo desgrudar os olhos dele, que passa lentamente as páginas daquele livro. Do nada fui pega no flagra, ele ergueu a cabeça e me encontrou olhando em sua direção. Aquele sorriso sacana nasceu em seus lábios e eu corei voltando a me concentrar no pergaminho a minha frente. Eu não ousaria olhar para ele novamente.

É melhor pensar em outra coisa, pensar em qualquer coisa que me faça resistir a tentação de olhar para ele... E a única coisa que poderia me fazer resistir de olhar para ele era... Lembrar dele e como ele estava lindo naquela noite no lago...

Eu acabara de sair da Torre da Grifinória bem irritada para falar a verdade e resolvi dar um passeio... hm... noturno para clarear a minha cabeça. Sentei-me em frente ao lago e fiquei brincando com a graminha que estava em volta de mim. A Lua estava linda naquela noite, na minha opinião. Nem muito cheia nem muito fazia (olha como eu falo da Lua!) e o céu estava super estrelado. Uma brisa refrescava e eu sentia meus cabelos voarem.

- Sangue ruim sozinha? – Perguntou alguém atrás de mim fazendo-me levar um susto.

- Melhor sozinha do que mal acompanhada – falei sem nem olhar para trás, eu já sabia quem estava ali.

A pessoa deu uma risada fria a sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que quer Malfoy? – Perguntei e o senti suspirar.

- Não quero nada, não de você, Granger, pode apostar. – Falou ele me encarando, mas não me atrevi a olhá-lo.

- Então nos faz um favor e some daqui, doninha irritante – eu falei com ar superior e finalmente virei para encará-lo. Ele estava muito perto para o meu gosto.

- Você não é a única que gostar de fugir para pensar.

- E desde quando você, Malfoy, pensa?

Ele deu um daqueles risos sarcásticos dele.

- No momento só penso em uma coisa.

- Em que? – Acabei me perguntando sem me refrear.

- Estou me perguntando o por que de você estar sozinha, sem os seus admiradores Potter e Weasley, o Idi e o Ota do seu lado. Ou se você preferir: Debi e Lóide.

Senti que estava ficando vermelha. Quem ele era para falar assim dos meus amigos. Resolvi brincar um pouco com ele.

- Sabe Malfoy – eu comecei sussurrando -, se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com ciúmes.

O Malfoy me olhou bem e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia pensar em algo e quando finalmente decidiu o que ia falar, chegou mais perto de mim ficando a centímetros do meu rosto.

- E quem disse que não é ciúme?

Não consegui responder, ele estava a centímetros de mim, CENTÍMETROS! O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA QUE DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ DOENTE!

Ele estava lá com aquele sorriso sarcástico de lado dele, me encarando bem nos olhos, aqueles olhos cinzas meio azulados, enquanto os meus são simplesmente castanhos! ¬¬' Eu não conseguia me mexer. Por instinto mordi o lábio inferior e isso fez com que o sorriso dele aumentasse.

- Granger... – Sussurrou ele quase que no meu ouvido e eu senti-me tremer toda, e pode crer, não era a brisa. Droga, eu fechei os olhos, não era para fechar os olhos, nessa situação você deve sair correndo, não fechar os olhos. Fiz uma coisa muito feia! Menina má! O.õ

Não tive nem tempo de decidir o que eu ia fazer, porque no segundo seguinte ouvi alguém berrando meu nome e vindo na minha direção, merda Gina Weasley!

Afastei-me brutamente do Malfoy o empurrando e me ergui. Corri o máximo que pude para longe daquele garoto e daquele lugar.

- Quem era ali com você? – Perguntou-me a Gina quando cheguei aonde ela estava.

- Quem? – Me fiz de desentendida.

- Tinha alguém ali com você. – Disse a Gina enquanto voltávamos para o castelo.

- Não tinha não, foi impressão sua Gina.

- É melhor mesmo, se não o Rony ia te matar. Vocês estão juntos ainda não estão?

Ergui a cabeça e vi que Gina me analisava.

- É claro que estamos que pergunta boba!

- Ótimo, foi por isso que eu fui te chamar, ele estava te procurando.

Maldito Rony Weasley!

- Se ele desconfiar que você estava se encontrando com alguém... – Disse a Gina sem nem terminar.

E eu continuo: Se ele desconfiar de quem _estava_ comigo...

Não posso mais pensar naquela noite, juro que não posso, para o bem da minha pessoa. Imagina a confusão que daria! O Harry ia me estrangular, o Rony ia matar o Draco, a Gina ia matar o Harry por me estrangular... E assim por diante... Ia ser uma cadeia e tanto de crimes, um seguido do outro.

Vamos lá... Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim!

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, metido a besta, competitivo..."

O que mais a acrescentar? Ah sim, covarde! Beeeem covarde, vamos concordar!

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, metido a besta, competitivo, covarde..."

"Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, Metido a besta, Competitivo, Covarde..."

- Sabe, você esqueceu do gostoso, bonito, tesudo, inteligente, irônico, tudo de bom...

Pulei de susto na cadeira e me virei. O que eu vejo? Draco Malfoy me encarando com aquele sorriso zombeteiro. ELE É UM IDIOTA E QUER MORRER! FATO!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI MALFOY?

- Sh... Granger, isso daqui é uma biblioteca.

- Ok, vamos mudar a pergunta: O que você está fazendo aqui lendo as minhas anotações, Draco Malfoy? O que te dá esse direito?

- Bem, as anotações são sobre a minha pessoa, acho que eu posso muito bem saber o que está escrito.

- Quem disse que são sobre você? – Eu perguntei de supetão. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a contar nos dedos...

- Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, Metido a besta, Competitivo, Covarde... Ah é! Eu me confundi! Com toda a certeza você está falando do Potter.

- Vai à merda, Malfoy! – Eu exclamei e peguei meu material. Já ia sair da biblioteca quando senti o Malfoy pegar o meu braço e me virar para encará-lo.

- Por que a pressa Granger? Nós mal começamos a conversar...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

"_**- Sabe, você esqueceu do gostoso, bonito, tesudo, inteligente, irônico, tudo de bom..."**_

"_- Por que a pressa Granger? Nós mal começamos a conversar..."_

Senti a Granger estremecer ao meu leve toque no braço, aquilo era um triunfo para mim.

Desde que eu voltara para Hogwarts depois da guerra não tive muito o que pensar. Como eu iria fazer da vida do Potter e do Weasley um inferno quando na verdade eles conseguiram se livrar do meu inferno para mim, mesmo não sabendo disso?

Não pensem que eu dava todo crédito ao Potter! Ao santo Potter! Oh não. Ele pode ter derrotado o Lord das Trevas várias vezes e ainda derrotar mais um milhão, mas ele não sabe o que viver a minha vida. Pelo menos ele tem quem se preocupe com ele e ele tem alguém para morrer por ele, quando o que me sobrou? Nada, simplesmente nada. Meu pai quase não sai de casa com vergonha, minha mãe é a única mulher que tem a coragem de falar comigo direito. Ah, sim. Eu causo medo nas pessoas, eu sou o medo delas. Elas têm medo de se transformar em uma pessoa igual a mim e é assim que eu me divirto, eu _instigo_ o medo.

E agora? O que me sobrara em Hogwarts? Nada. Foi quando aconteceu. E eu me diverti com aquilo, imensamente ouso dizer.

Quando encontrei a Granger parada em frente ao Lago é claro que eu não perdi essa oportunidade e fui encher um pouco o saco dela, afinal, era bom fazer isso de vez em quando. Mas o que eu não sabia era que eu ia descobrir uma coisa bem melhor.

Ao invés de causar medo na Granger eu causo algo muito melhor: _desejo_. E aquilo me agradava profundamente, porque por mais que eu a veja perto do Potter, o cachorrinho dela, nunca a vira daquele jeito com ele. E por mais que o Weasley queira, nunca a vi tremer por ele. E tudo isso aconteceu quando eu falei simplesmente seu sobrenome nojento de sangue ruim: Granger. Em uma voz rouca, momentânea, saiu sem querer daquele jeito, mas eu gostei do que causei nela. Foi como se uma descarga elétrica nos atravessasse e ela simplesmente não resistisse nem ao meu cheiro. Eu era o maior pecado da sangue ruim e seria ótimo que ela me saciasse um pouco. Eu mataria o desejo dela e ela faria uma coisa muito melhor para mim: vingança. Ela seria minha, mesmo que momentaneamente, para eu mostrar ao Potter e ao Weasley o quanto eu sou melhor do que eles, o quanto eles dois não passam de dois heróis de segundo categoria quando na verdade um verdadeiro herói somos nós, ditos vilões, que passamos pelo que passamos e não desistimos de viver, quando a maioria das pessoas na nossa pele imploraria pela morte. A abraçaria como um bebê faz quando vê sua mãe.

Era apenas um jogo, a Granger mal poderia esperar.

Ela teria o que mais menosprezou em todos esses anos. Um Sonserino, Sangue Puro, com Dinheiro e Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, Metido a besta, Competitivo, Covarde, porque eu simplesmente era o melhor e ela sabia disso.

- Malfoy, me largue – a ouvi dizer com a voz falhando. Como aquilo era bom.

- Com medo, Granger? – Perguntei sedutoramente me aproximando dela. Senti-a estremecer quando meu peito encostou-se ao dela.

- Medo? Medo não. Nojo. – Exclamou ela tentando tirar o braço, mas eu não cederia tão facilmente.

- Não era o que parecia naquele dia no Lago. – Disse eu agora a centímetros do rosto dela – Para quem fechou os olhos ao ouvir-me sussurrar, você está se contradizendo Granger.

Admirei o rosto da Granger passar de branco devido ao nervosismo para vermelho. Aquilo poderia ser melhor do que eu imaginei.

- Eu só fechei os olhos... – Começou a Granger, mas eu a interrompi puxando-a e colocando as mãos em sua cintura enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Porque sentiu desejo.

A Granger praticamente se desfez ao sentir meu braço a enlaçando.

- Não foi nada disso, Malf... – Não terminou meu nome, pois na hora eu virei o rosto e a encarei diretamente nos olhos. Coisa que eu vinha evitando. Nunca gosto de encarar a pessoa assim, é como se você dissesse tudo. A pessoa lê cada pensamento seu só olhando-o nos olhos, vê suas emoções e seus sentimentos. É como um espelho, mostrando a verdadeira imagem da pessoa, sem julgamento ou nada do gênero. O espelho apenas mostra, é a pessoa que está vendo a imagem que interpreta. Como os quadros, onde cada um sente o que quer vendo a obra.

Encarei aqueles olhos castanhos claros enquanto ela tentava ler alguma coisa no meu, mas eu não iria facilitar. Não é tão fácil me ler quanto era fácil ler a Granger, estava estampado em seus olhos o que ela estava sentindo: medo, desejo, emoção de quebrar regras, tristeza por estar quebrando regras e algo mais que eu não consegui identificar.

Encaramos-nos por alguns minutos, até eu ver os olhos da Granger percorrerem meu rosto e pararem nos meus lábios. Sorri de lado, um sorriso irônico que a fez suspirar. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior tentando não ceder, mas aquele jogo já estava ganho. Ela ficava sexy mordendo os lábios. Me aproximei mais um pouco e sussurei:

- Anda logo Granger – instiguei -, mata a vontade.

A Granger franziu a testa de uma maneira que só ela consegue fazer, da mesma força que franzi quando está pensando em uma resposta, e por fim respondeu:

- A vontade que está me matando.

Se era um jogo, aquilo me estimulou. Deu-me mais vontade ainda de quebrar as regras e ver o comportamento da Granger durante a partida e depois dela. Eu sei que ela não me decepcionaria. Era uma santa por fora, mas por dentro era a luxúria pura.

- Malfoy – falou ela no meu ouvido puxando lentamente meu cabelo. Aquilo me fez segurar mais firmemente sua cintura – Isso é insano.

- Eu gosto de ser insano – eu falei enquanto ela deslizava a mão pelo meu cabelo o bagunçando e me arranhando.

- Isso é errado. – Falou ela tentando se controlar e eu pude ver sua respiração descompassa.

- E desde quando eu liguei para regras? – Perguntei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo-a suspirar.

- Isso é praticamente pecado. – Disse ela quase cedendo, era só ir um pouco mais além.

- Depois você se confessa. – Eu falei beijando seu pescoço. Senti um riso formar-se em seus lábios.

- Malfoy – falou a Granger puxando minha cabeça para trás pelos cabelos que ela pegara na mão -, você é doentio – disse ela roçando seus lábios no meu. Aquela sensação era ótima. Eu nunca ficara com uma mulher que sabia jogar tão bem quanto eu, para resistir dessa maneira como ela resistia.

- E me diz Granger – falei passando a mão em sua coxa e puxando um pouco sua saia -, você não é?

Senti que a Granger já tinha uma resposta a altura, porém não pode responder, porque nesse momento ouvimos alguém batendo o pé atrás a gente de maneira irritada e nos viramos.

O monstro da bibliotecária nos encarava severamente. E quando nos separamos, a Granger extremamente vermelha e eu com uma expressão de desgosto e indiferença ela disse:

- Isso é uma biblioteca, não um motel. – Ela disse e eu ergui a sobrancelha.

- Jura? Como eu não percebi antes? – Eu falei me fingindo de indignado – Sabe, da próxima vez coloquem uma placa em cima da porta avisando que é uma biblioteca, combinado? Vamos Granger, o pessoal daqui não sabe o que é um bom profissionalismo.

A bibliotecária ficou nos encarando sem entender nada, burra, e eu peguei o material da Granger a puxando pelo braço para sairmos de lá.

Quando já estávamos fora da biblioteca a Granger bufou irritada:

- Está vendo o que você fez Malfoy? Solta meu braço. – Disse puxando o braço e em seguida bufou – Eu te odeio Malfoy.

- Você me odeia, mas me deseja? – Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha – Nossa Granger, isso é muito sensual.

A Granger me encarou meio atônita e virou-se irritada, saindo pelo corredor bufando e batendo os pés.

Fiquei parado olhando-a virar o primeiro corredor. A Granger estava tão fora de si que acabou esquecendo-se do próprio material que ainda estava em meus braços, junto daquela lista dela que me descrevia. Olhei para a lista e deu um riso irônico e sem humor.

Aquele jogo estava só começado...

N/a: Nhaaa... O Draco é foda não é? Digam que sim! Digam que sim! *-* Então, como tá ficando a Fic? Parece que o pessoal está gostando! Espero que continuem acompanhando *-* E comentando é claro, e votando... hahahahha

Gente, os capítulos são pequenos porque bem... Era para ser short, mas eu acabei me empolgando e tendo umas ideias e terei que fazer mais uns capítulos se vocês não se importam, ok? Mas eu sei que vocês não irão ligar! Hahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

"**Aquele jogo estava só começado..."**

O Malfoy realmente pensa que pode alguma coisa, ele pensa que pode me ter... É, ele está mais ou menos certo.

Ele poderia me ter se ele não tivesse jogado tão bem, mas agora quem quer jogar sou eu.

Mas, eu fui muuuito burra! Como eu fui tão burra a ponto de me enganar por uma doninha desse jeito, estava escrito nos olhos dele o que ele quer. Não tinha nenhum pingo de sinceridade, ou amor ali naquele mar cinzento. Era só vingança e posso dizer, com certo orgulho de mim mesma, desejo. Embora ele possa negar isso com todas as forças dele. O que ele acha que é? Um homem de ferro? Sem sentimentos? Há. Coitadinho, está tão enganado, ele pode fugir de tudo que o traga para um lado melhor, ou desperte algo nele, mas não é a toa que eu sou a garota mais inteligente de toda essa escola, e modesta também. Eu vou fazer Draco Malfoy ficar de quatro por mim. Não, você não me entendeu mal nem está ficando cega, ou cego, eu realmente falei isso e farei. Aquilo era muito melhor do que ter um amigo famoso ou um namorado fofo.

Era quebrar as regras, uma coisa que eu não estou acostumada. Proibido é mais gostoso, escondido então, fica melhor ainda. E... MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! Como eu fui tão tapada a ponto de esquecer o meu material com o Malfoy? Pqp! Eita, desde quando eu falo tanto palavrão? Está vendo? É convivência demais com o Malfoy, faz mal a gente. Ou bem, hm... muito bem. Ok, menos Hermione Jane Granger.

Agora terei que encarar o Malfoy e pegar meu material de volta, não é algo muito agradável, depois do ocorrido. Hermione está na hora de você lembrar-se do seu plano, fazer o Malfoy cair de quatro e para isso... Bem, para isso você terá que mudar um pouco de postura. Nada de ficar envergonhada quando encará-lo, nada de sentir arrepios ou demonstrar isso quando ele toca em você, nada de nada! Você será fria, mas ao mesmo tempo quente, calculista, mas ao mesmo tempo irá se entregar sem nem pensar, irônica, mas ao mesmo tempo fofa. Eu sou muito normal pelo que vejo.

Para começo de conversa, pegar uma saia da escola e a encurtar. Ok, feito. Nossa, ficou curta até demais, um palmo e meio abaixo da cintura. O.õ Não! Vai ficar assim, nada de voltar atrás. Segundo passo, um pouco de maquiagem não mata ninguém. Yeah baby, gloss, sombra. Hm, até eu estou me querendo, brincadeira. Terceiro passo: Blusa apertada e com dois botões abertos. Quarto passo: um pouco de salto não mata ninguém. Quinto passo: cabelos soltos com um feitiço para não ficar armado e sim com ondas. Good. Sexto passo: Olhar-me no espelho e sorrir satisfeita com o próprio resultado. É Hermione, você se supera a cada dia.

Eu sabia que a Sonserina teria a última aula hoje lá na Torre de Astronomia, e sabia também que o Malfoy adorava ficar até depois da aula naquela torre observando o céu. Como eu sabia? Eu o peguei fazendo isso. ;D

Sorri e peguei o que me restou do meu material que não estava com o Malfoy e saí do meu dormitório. Já passara do horário do almoço, mas eu não estou nem aí, só faltam algumas aulas para eu poder fazer o que eu quiser com o Malfoy.

Quando cheguei a Sala Comunal da Grifinória senti todos os olhares em mim, o que não é muito normal. Isso me deixou extremamente satisfeita e eu me encaminhei até a Gina, o Harry e o Rony.

- Hermione? – Perguntou o Rony praticamente babando em cima de mim. Isso é uma coisa que o Malfoy não faria, olhe lá! Babar por uma mulher! Por mais que o Malfoy gostasse, ele não demonstraria tanto quanto o Rony está demonstrando, o que é um pouco patético, na minha opinião.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Gina. O Harry apenas me encarava sem dizer nada.

- Eu apenas quis ver como ficou esse visual. – Eu falei sorrindo de lado friamente, uma coisa que eu aprendi com um certo sonserino – O que vocês acharam?

Rodopiei fazendo minha saia voar um pouco, o que fez vários olhares voltarem na minha direção.

- Eu acho que nós devíamos subir agora. – Disse Rony me pegando pela cintura. Dei uma risada curta.

- Agora não, Weas... Rony. Temos aula. – Dei um beijo na bochecha do meu suposto namorado e sai da Sala Comunal. Desde quando eu chamava o Rony de Weasley? Aquilo estava ficando tenso.

O dia inteiro um bando de garotos idiotas e sem noção ficaram me cantando e me encarando, mas infelizmente eu não vi o Malfoy naquela tarde. Uma pena, mas eu já ia matar essa pena.

Assim que a última aula terminou, eu me encaminhei para a Torre de Astronomia. Acabei pegando vários Sonserinos voltando da aula. Vi o Zabine me olhar de cima para baixo com a boca aberta enquanto a Parkison me olhava com certa inveja.

- Não olha muito não, tá? – Eu falei enquanto passava por um grupo de meninos da sonserina que começaram a assobiar. Ri de lado ironicamente e subi as escadas que davam para a Torre de Astronomia.

Assim que cheguei a Torre de Astronomia e entrei vi que já estava tudo apagado, só conseguia enxergar graças à luz que vinha da Lua e das estrelas.

E lá estava ele. Na sacada observando o jardim de Hogwarts. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado devido ao vento que o açoitava. Senti um leve arrepio ao ver a imagem do sonserino, mas eu não podia fraquejar e colocar todo o meu plano por água abaixo. Aquela era a minha noite de jogar com o Malfoy e eu não viera disposta a perder.

Pigarreei um pouco o que o fez ficar rígido, mas parado no mesmo lugar.

- Granger? – Perguntou ele sem nem olhar para trás. Senti um misto de curiosidade e diversão em sua voz.

- Não. A Lula Gigante. Malfoy, vire-se e me dê... O meu material. – Senti que um sorriso se formava no rosto do loiro ao ver o duplo sentido de minha frase. Joguei o cabelo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que ele se virava para me encarar.

- Eu te dou – começou ele. Não conseguia ver seu rosto e apostava que ele também não conseguia me enxergar direito porque eu estava na sombra -, se eu quiser.

Ri de maneira sarcástica e sai da sombra indo ao seu encontro.

- Você me dá – eu falei e vi o olhar dele um pouco surpreendido -, quando eu quiser.

Um misto de susto e desejo passou em seu rosto. Senti seu olhar ir do meu rosto e descer por todo o meu corpo parando nas minhas coxas e depois subindo novamente.

- Granger? – Perguntou ele um pouco incrédulo. Revirei os olhos cruzando os braços.

- Sua mãe, Malfoy. – Eu falei suspirando. – Vai ficar me encarando muito?

Ele deu um sorriso baixo e pegou algo dentro da sua bolsa e depois estendeu uns livros e pergaminhos. Entre eles estava aquele pergaminho que o descrevia.

- Se você quer – falou ele com um sorriso maroto -, vem pegar.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e depois andei um pouco até parar a menos de um metro do Malfoy.

- Eu não estou brincando, Malfoy. – Eu falei um pouco ríspida demais. Será que ele não desistira do jogo? Eu não iria ceder! Eu queria vê-lo cedendo. Eu não o beijaria, ele me beijaria. O Malfoy tem que ter um ponto fraco, eu tenho que descobrir esse ponto já!

- Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando? – Perguntou ele com aquele sorriso malicioso típico de sonserino e seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda, eu não entendi a razão. – Que sorriso irônico é esse no canto dos seus lábios, Granger? – Perguntou ele um pouco divertido.

- É um sorriso. – Eu respondi corando um pouco.

- Belo sorriso. Aprendeu com quem? – Perguntou ele chegando para frente. Senti calor antes mesmo de ele estar a centímetros de mim – Com certeza foi com o melhor.

- Eu sou a melhor. – Sussurrei, pois não havia mais necessidade de falar em voz alta.

Ele ficou me analisando um pouco e senti seu olhar sobre o meu decote, logo depois ele me encarou novamente nos olhos.

- Prova. – Disse ele enquanto colocava o material atrás de suas próprias costas.

Ele quem pedia. Cheguei mais para frente colando nossos corpos e senti nossas bocas roçarem.

- É sua última chance de me dar esse material por bem. – Eu sussurrei e senti o Malfoy roçar nossos lábios de maneira provocativa.

- Eu gosto de ir por mal. – Disse ele roçando seus lábios dessa vez na minha bochecha.

Senti um calor súbito se apoderar de mim, mas mesmo assim não ousei fazer nada que estragasse a minha vitória. Coloquei minhas duas mãos por dentro da sua camisa encontrando seu abdômen perfeito e suas costas. Hm... Arranhei de leve sua pele esperando que pelo menos ele sorrisse ou algo do gênero, mas ele se manteve impassível, ele gostava de se fazer de difícil? Apertei com mais força ainda minha unha em sua pele enquanto ele descia sua boca para meu pescoço mordiscando de leve. Era por isso que eu adorava jogar com o Malfoy. Sua boca fria me causava leves arrepios deixando uma marca em cada lugar que passava como se o gelo me queimasse. Mas ele não sabia meu ponto fraco e por enquanto eu não sabia o dele.

Comecei a levantar sua camisa e me aproximei dando leves chupões em seu pescoço. Quando ele sentiu o que eu queria fazer ele próprio desabotoou a camisa me deixando a mostra todo o peitoral malhado pelo quadribol. Mordi o lábio inferior, aquela era a visão do inferno.

- Não olha muito não, Granger. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com seu hálito de menta. Coloquei a mão em sua barriga sentindo a pele macia e fria. Os braços dele envolveram minha cintura enquanto encontravam a minha pele que ao contrário da sua estava quente.

Ele começou a mordiscar de leve meu ombro enquanto eu bagunçava seu cabelo propositalmente. Para piorar mais as coisas eu o empurrei até uma parede o encostando lá, passei a perna em volta da sua fazendo minha saia subir um pouco. Ele olhou para baixo e passou a mão na minha coxa fazendo minha saia subir mais ainda. Ele sorriu sacana enquanto eu mordia cada vez mais forte o lábio inferior, causando pequenos machucados, em mim mesma. Ele me descabelou enquanto mordia meu pescoço e eu dessa vez subi arranhando seu braço até chegar ao pescoço do próprio. Eu gostaria muito de encontrar seu ponto fraco, eu o faria me querer, me beijar.

- Malfoy – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto passeava com as mãos mais embaixo sentindo um pouco do seu... hm... bumbum para a inveja das garotas alheias.

- Sim? – Perguntou ele passando os lábios em meu rosto e me dando chupões.

- Você não pode ser tão frio assim.

Ele riu do meu comentário e senti-o apertar minha coxa enquanto sua mão se aventurava para outro lugar.

- Eu posso ser mais frio do que você pensa.

Aquilo agora era questão de honra. Quando senti seu lábio indo em direção a minha orelha, me esquivei e mordi seu pescoço com força. Ele bufou um pouco contrariado com o excesso de força, mas eu não liguei. Continuei mordendo seu pescoço até passar para um pouco mais embaixo. Vi que ele ficou rígido por alguns minutos e eu sorri vitoriosa. Encontrara seu ponto fraco. Com um pouco mais de delicadeza mordi seu ombro em toda a extensão e tive o prazer de vê-lo suspirar. Continuei mordendo seu ombro enquanto dava leves beijos. Ele agora passava a mão para as minhas costas e outra para a minha nuca. Eu sabia que ele não resistira por muito tempo por isso mordi seu ombro novamente enquanto sorria inocentemente para ele. Ele me observava com a testa franzida e os lábios comprimidos como se tentasse resistir à tentação de me beijar.

- Sabe... – Eu comecei baixo ainda mordendo o seu ombro. Sabia que ao dizer aquilo estava ferrada com o Malfoy, mas eu tive que o instigar a querer mais – O Weasley faz um trabalho muito melhor do que o seu.

Mordi o seu ombro com força e ele mordeu o lábio com a mesma força fazendo uma gota de sangue escorrer, aquilo era extremamente sexy. Ele me puxou com entusiasmo para encará-lo a apenas alguns centímetros e eu pude ver nitidamente sua expressão. Um fogo perpassou em seu olhar enquanto ele virava as posições e me prensava na parede.

Eu tinha despertado a serpente.

N/a: UUUUUIIII! Cena caliente! Hahahahahha eu sei, eu sei! Parar o capítulo aí é maldade, mas fazer o que? Eu sou má!

Tudo de bom para todos vocês e comentem ook?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

"**- Sabe... – Eu comecei baixo ainda mordendo o seu ombro. Sabia que ao dizer aquilo estava ferrada com o Malfoy, mas eu tive que o instigar a querer mais – O Weasley faz um trabalho muito melhor do que o seu."**

"_Eu tinha despertado a serpente."_

Assim que a Granger falou aquelas palavras sobre o Weasley, o que eu duvido que seja verdade, senti uma vontade súbita de agarrá-la com mais força ainda.

Ela finalmente pareceu descobrir meu ponto fraco: o ombro. Eu não conseguia resistir quando mordiam ou beijavam meu ombro, o que quer que seja, mas o que mais me instigou foram as palavras da Granger. Ainda tentei resistir ao seu jogo, porém ela era uma extraordinária jogadora.

No momento em que mordeu meu ombro com uma força um pouco exagerada, mordi meu próprio lábio sentindo o sangue escorrer por ele. Aquilo não me fazia nada bem, eu estava perdendo os últimos resquícios de lucidez que eu tinha. Eu deveria ganhar o jogo, mas acabara caindo na minha própria armadilha.

A encarei por alguns segundos e mudei nossas posições fazendo-a ficar encostada à parede. Ela pedira por aquilo, ela provocara, eu apenas segui meus instintos. Prensei-a com o meu próprio corpo e ouvi-a soltar o ar quando sentiu meu corpo contra o seu. Puxei seu rosto beijando-lhe o pescoço com mais urgência ainda. Algo que ela mesma fizera me fez saber onde era seu ponto fraco, e eu não ia perder esse jogo sozinho, levaria outro perdedor. Seria apenas um empate.

Subi pelo seu pescoço com minha boca, mordendo e beijando enquanto sentia suas mãos me arranhando nas costas. E fiz aquilo que tinha certeza que a deixaria louca, mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e fiquei em êxtase quando a senti afrouxar as mãos e suspirar. Mordi com mais urgência e agora suas mãos me apertavam enquanto agora _ela_ tentava ficar lúcida.

Parei de morder-lhe e a encarei por alguns segundos com um sorriso vitorioso. Ela arfava enquanto seu olhar se desviava dos meus olhos para minha boca, o sangue ainda escorria e aquilo pareceu-lhe convidativo, já que ela própria lambeu os lábios. Vi sua língua percorrer a linha vermelha de maneira sensual. A diaba mordeu meu ombro mais uma vez, mas ao fazer isso prensou sua perna com a minha, passando a perna até a altura da minha cintura, o que fez com que sua saia subisse revelando todo o contorno do seu corpo naquela calcinha vermelha. Senti-a morder meu ombro com urgência e depois passando a língua. Ergui a cabeça tentando recuperar ar e em seguida colei minha testa junto da dela.

- Merda Granger. – Foi a última coisa que sussurrei antes de ver o mesmo sorriso vitorioso que estivera em meus lábios agora nos seus. Tomei-lhe em um beijo violento que pareceu machucar-lhe um pouco já que ela bufou indignada com a força. Não me preocupei. Passei minha língua no contorno de sua boca vermelha e a senti abrir os lábios como um convite para me fazer pensar que eu ficara mais insano do que já era possível. Aceitei o convite como qualquer homem educado.

Minha boca explorava cada detalhe da boca da Granger assim como a dela fazia na minha. Seu beijo era quente e seu hálito de menta me enlouquecia misturado com o gosto de sangue. Beijei-a com mais urgência e senti sua outra perna também subir para a minha cintura. Agora a Granger se apoiava somente em mim e na parede, sem os pés no chão enquanto tinha a cintura cruzada em mim. Suas mãos passeavam em meu cabelo o despenteando e arranhando minha nuca. Uma das minhas mãos segurava firmemente sua coxa e a outra passeava dentro de sua blusa sentindo agora seu sutiã. Abaixei sua blusa com a mão que estivera em sua coxa e vi a alça vermelho sangue de seu sutiã. Beije-lhe nos ombros enquanto descia meus beijos para seu colo. Ela arfou quando lhe mordi e eu sabia que ficaria a marca. Arranquei de uma vez sua blusa ouvindo os botões arrebentando e jogando o tecido do que fora uma blusa no chão, assim como tinha feito com seu material.

Afastei-me um pouco da Granger para visualizá-la melhor. Seu corpo era perfeito, seu colo subia e descia em uma velocidade frenética enquanto tentava recuperar o ar. O contorno do sutiã era convidativo já que a Granger tinha uma quantidade maior de busto do que eu imaginara.

A Granger me olhava impaciente esperando que eu fizesse algo. Olhei mais uma vez para o seu colo, mas era sua boca que eu queria tomar.

A infeliz pareceu gostar da minha decisão, pois me beijou com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. Suas mãos agora desciam perigosamente para o zíper da minha calça jeans. Sorri de lado e a segurei com as duas mãos a tirando da parede. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas segurou-se em mim. Fui me abaixando até que a Granger estivesse no chão. Seu cabelo espalhou-se pelo granito frio e a senti se arrepiar. Deitei-me por cima dela apoiando meus dois joelhos no chão. Ela mordeu o lábio, com uma expressão divertida. Tinha o olhar pegando fogo enquanto me analisava.

Sorriu marota e ergueu um dedo para mim como se me chamasse para contar um segredo. Apoiei minhas duas mãos no chão e me aproximei de seu corpo. Ela colocou a boca em meu ouvido sussurrando em seguida:

- Que garoto mal. – Aquilo me fez rir, rir de uma que eu nunca havia rido. Eu ri com humor, nenhum pingo de ironia perpassou em meu riso, era como... era como se eu realmente, estivesse achando graça.

Nós dois rimos em uma sincronia perfeita, logo depois beijei-a nos lábios de uma maneira mais calma, como se eu não tivesse mais pressa em fazer aquilo, mas mesmo sem o gosto de sangue ou a urgência, aquele beijo era muito bom. Quando desci meus beijos para seu colo fazendo-a mexer em meus cabelos, ouvi-a sussurrar algo, e precisava saber o que era.

- Hermione – eu acabei murmurando entre os beijos que lhe dava e a senti ficar rígida. Olhei-a sem entender. Ela me encarava e notei algo de diferente em seus olhos, a mesma coisa que eu não havia conseguido ler na biblioteca. Ela me analisou por alguns segundos antes de puxar meu rosto para que pudesse ficar na altura do seu. Ela trouxe meu rosto devagar em direção ao seu até que ficássemos colados, porém não nos beijávamos. A vi fechar os olhos lentamente enquanto apreciava o momento. Seu peito agora respirava pausadamente. Ela parecia hesitante, mas depois de alguns segundos pareceu saber finalmente o que queria falar.

- Draco. – Ela disse meu nome de maneira suave, um tanto diferente do que estava acostumada a dizer quando era meu sobrenome. Senti uma onda de choque atravessar meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio. Era diferente ouvir meu nome sendo sussurrado pela Hermione.

- Sim? – Eu perguntei educadamente fechando meus olhos. Mas ela pareceu não saber o que perguntar, ou responder, porque beijou-me novamente fazendo com que eu esquecesse a conversa irracional que estivéramos tendo.

Minhas mãos agora percorriam a extensão de seu corpo enquanto as dela faziam a mesma coisa. Sentia sua barriga subir e descer enquanto eu beijava-lhe no ombro e depois no pescoço. Ousei mais um pouco e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo-a reprimir o que eu acredito que seria um gemido enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso apertado.

- Babaca. – Ela sussurrou e eu ri enquanto minhas mãos se aventuravam até sua saia a puxando um pouco para baixo. Foi quando senti-a tirar as mãos de mim e impedir o movimento que eu estava fazendo. A olhei sem entender e vi o mesmo sorriso irônico que tantas vezes fizera.

- Não, não. – Ela falou como se estivesse ensinando a uma criança. Fiz um biquinho de cachorro sem dono e ela sorriu. – Não vai não.

Agora eu a encarava realmente sem entender. Ela tirou-me de cima de si e sentou-se. Fiz o mesmo e ela sorriu divertida enquanto me analisava.

- Você é gostoso, Draco. – Ela comentou como se falasse do tempo. Dei de ombros.

- Você é quente, Hermione. – Eu falei no mesmo tom. Ela sorriu involuntariamente levantando.

- Eu sei disso.

Levantei-me junto dela e a vi pegar a blusa enquanto tirava da mochila uma varinha e concertava os estragos que eu tinha feito.

- Vai embora? Agora? – Eu perguntei sem acreditar ao vê-la catar o material e colocar tudo dentro de sua mochila.

- Ah sim, acho que já nos divertimos o suficiente por hoje.

- Por hoje? – Eu perguntei malicioso a segurando pela cintura e a beijando no pescoço – Vai ter mais?

Ela riu enquanto se virava para mim.

- Quem sabe? Se você se comportar como um bom menino, eu me encontre mais com você.

Ela foi saindo, mas virou-se como se tivesse se esquecido de dizer algo. Sorriu de maneira marota.

- E Draco? Se por um acaso você além de se comportar mostrar exclusividade comigo, aí sim, eu te... dou o que você queria ali no chão.

Agora eu ria, mais uma vez com humor. Eu gostava da sensação daquele riso.

- Seria como... um namoro?

Ela deu de ombros e jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Entenda como quiser.

E saiu, me deixando ver sua silhueta desaparecer.

Suspirei passando as mãos no cabelo. Pelo visto o namoro com o Weasley não ia durar mais tanto tempo e isso me agradava profundamente, eu conseguira o que queria. Mas só tinha um problema...

Agora que eu conseguira,

Eu não queria perder.

N/a: Eu sei gente, é maldade parar aí, mas olha só, só falta mais um capítulo narrado pela Hermione e acaba a Fic!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

"**Agora eu ria, mais uma vez com humor. Eu gostava da sensação daquele riso.**

**- Seria como... um namoro?"**

"_Agora que eu conseguira,_

_Eu não queria perder."_

Eu cumpri a promessa e ele a seguiu como um cego sendo guiado por outra pessoa. Eu era sua guia.

Não fiz o que ele queria por um bom tempo, digamos, até a formatura. Eu o queria me desejando como nunca desejara outra mulher, e queria que a _minha _primeira vez fosse inesquecível. E ele não deixava a desejar. Ele me tomava em seus braços sempre que podia, tivesse tempo ou não, estando atrasado ou adiantado.

Draco Malfoy declarou estar namorando Hermione Granger, eu, algumas semanas depois, quando eu já tinha terminado com o Weasley. Ele me beijou, depois de uma aula extremamente chata de Poções, no meio do Saguão de Entrada, na frente de todos. Pegou-me desprevenida quando me chamou no meio da multidão e me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. É claro que eu correspondi, o que foi muito divertido. As pessoas nos encaravam, algumas espantadas, outras com ódio, no caso do Weasley. Ele parou de falar comigo imediatamente. Já estava começando a criar uma certa distância depois do nosso término, quando soube quem era meu novo namorado me chamou de puta para baixo, o que deixou um Malfoy extremamente irritado, diga-se de passagem, e isso fez com que o Weasley aparecesse de cueca na frente de todos amarrado ao Salgueiro Lutador, aquilo eu nunca esquecerei, podem ter certeza. Harry fez o de sempre, ficou me mirando sem saber o que fazer. Novidade nenhuma nisso. Gina pareceu achar ironia do destino aquilo, dois inimigos juntos se amando, embora o Malfoy nunca tivesse dito que me amava, eu também não disse para ele. Ela continuou minha amiga, mas não tanto quanto era antes por causa do seu irmão insuportável.

A reação dos sonserinos foi a mais engraçada. Eles não sabiam o que fazer. Sabiam que tinham que respeitar a decisão do Malfoy e não podiam mais mexer comigo, Draco deixara aquilo bem claro quando enfeitiçou a Parkison depois de ela ter me chamado de puta. Ah! Mas ela sobreviveu! Acordou uma semana depois na Ala Hospitalar, infelizmente. Com o passar do tempo acabei criando amizade com Blaise Zabine, uma pessoa muito irônica, mas extremamente engraçada quando você o conhece bem. Os outros mutantes sonserinos eu posso deixar de lado, não são tão importantes. Os únicos importantes ali eram Draco e Blaise, que ficou do nosso lado.

Os senhores Malfoy... Bem, digamos que eles levaram um baita de um susto. Lucius Malfoy não me dirigia a palavra, nem para me ofender, nem para conversar comigo. Narcisa Malfoy começara a ser mais amável, talvez pelo fato de seu filho estar vivo graças aos "heróis" que ela tanto desprezara. Oh! Não pense que ela ficou amiguinha do Harry ou do Weasley. Nem de longe. Era amarga com eles até o último fio de cabelo, mas aprendeu que teria muito que me aturar, e que para isso teríamos que viver em paz nos feriados na Mansão Malfoy, que em breve seria do Draco.

Eu ficava cada vez mais dependente daquele loiro oxigenado. Uma simples questão e eu precisava da sua sugestão, queria saber o que ele pensava sobre aquele assunto. Comecei a conhecê-lo, sei todos os seus gostos, seus interesses, profissionais ou não, o que ele não gosta, o que o irrita e isso envolve principalmente situações em que algum garoto conversa comigo ou encosta em mim. Sonserino é um bicho bem ciumento. Deveriam vir com uma plaquinha de "Cão raivoso".

Ele começou a ser mais delicado, embora mostrasse a "energia" de sempre, começara a me fazer elogios, dizia coisas muito bonitas em momentos em que estávamos sozinhos no jardim, embora não fosse tão romântico. Presenteava-me quando eu menos esperava. Mas tinha aquele típico ar sonserino que dava graça à tudo. Quando me elogia tinha um sorriso arrogante como se dissesse que mesmo assim ele era superior, quando me presenteava tinha aquele sorriso irônico que dizia perfeitamente "Eu sei que eu tenho bom gosto, não precisa agradecer, eu sou foda." E ele não estava errado, em nenhuma questão.

Era a noite da nossa formatura, nossa última noite como estudantes, eu não sabia o que vinha pela frente assim como metade dos nossos colegas. Eu ainda não me decidira muito bem com o que eu ia trabalhar, mas Draco já tinha tudo em mente. Trabalharia no Banco Bruxo.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho. Eu me acostumara com a nova Hermione, ousada e irônica, uma quase sonserina. E nessa noite eu resolvi testar mais ainda o Draco. Ao invés de um vestido longo, com vários detalhes e babados como os das minhas amigas, que iam até o pé ou até depois do joelho, com a cor vermelha e amarela, ou dourados para saudar a velha e bondosa Grifinória, eu estava com um vestido justo até a cintura, que ficava apenas um pouco mais solto depois dela, era verde escuro, com uns brilhos prateados em volta do decote, era de apenas uma alça e ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Eu usava um brinco prateado com diamantes e pulseiras prateadas para combinar. O sapato alto era preto, e o vestido tinha um zíper que abria nas minhas costas até minha cintura, onde começava a parte debaixo da lingerie preta e verde que eu havia comprado. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque solto e minha maquiagem me deixava com uma aparência de uma sonserina nata. Resumindo, eu estava perfeita para Draco Malfoy nunca me esquecer.

Olhei para Gina que acabara de entrar trajando um vestido vermelho com uma faixa preta. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu divertida.

- Olha, se isso é para impressionar o Malfoy, digamos que a cobrinha dele vai subir, pode ter certeza. – Ri do comentário de Gina. Ela estava linda naquela noite e seria a acompanhante do Harry. – Mas você não vai honrar sua velha Grifinória?

- Ah, vou. – Eu falei pegando um broche onde se via um leão prateado e o coloquei no vestido, era pequeno, mas dava para ver o significado. Gina riu do broxe.

- Como você ama a Grifinória! Espanto-me com o tamanho do seu amor.

- Eu amo a Grifinória – eu falei e suspirei -, mas acho que há coisas mais importantes para se amar.

Gina olhou meio espantada para mim, mas piscou.

- Então anda logo que eu acho que ele já deve estar cortando o pulso com a sua demora.

Sorri e me encaminhei para fora do quarto. Quando desci as escadas da Sala Comunal senti todos os olhares dos presentes em mim. Muitos cheios de censura e outros com... Pena? Eu me perguntava como as pessoas poderiam ser tão burras, mas isso é um tópico para outra história.

Não liguei, passei andando sem nem olhar para as pessoas, mas senti o olhar do Weasley em mim e do Harry que dei graças a Deus estava sorrindo. Ele não conseguiria ficar chateado comigo, nunca.

Suspirei enquanto tomava coragem para descer até o Saguão de Entrada. Eu estava muito ciente de que os pais do meu namorado estavam no Salão Principal, assim como os meus pais, que por um acaso haviam aceitado minha ideia louca de namorar um puro sangue.

Desci as escadas, sozinha, ouvindo o bater da minha sandália no chão. Eu andava muito sozinha ultimamente depois da confusão toda de eu estar namorando um Malfoy, eu estava um pouco chateada com isso, mas era só vê-lo para lembrar que valia totalmente a pena toda a solidão do mundo se eu o tivesse comigo, isso é totalmente clichê, mas... A Bela se apaixonou pela Fera.

Quando cheguei à última escada que dava para o Saguão de Entrada eu o vi de costas, olhando para a porta do Salão, batendo a mão impacientemente no corrimão. Sorri de lado como de costume. Ele não havia me visto, mas todos ali já tinham se virado para me ver em minha entrada triunfal. A Parkison me olhava de boca aberta sem saber nem o que pensar, se bem que eu duvide que ela pense, mas isso não importa. Blaise ao lado de um grupo de amigos e do lado do Draco me olhava sorrindo de orelha a orelha e achando graça no que via. Draco comentou algo com os amigos, mas esses não prestavam atenção. Acabou se irritando e bateu no ombro do Zabine com um pouco de força. Eu apreciava o meu loiro de cima da escada.

Quando Blaise sentiu o tapa do Draco, ele próprio bateu no ombro do amigo e apontou para a escada. Draco virou-se com uma expressão de curiosidade para onde eu estava parada, uma expressão que se desfez imediatamente ao me olhar. O vi me encarar da cabeça aos pés e em seguida ele abaixou a cabeça balançando-a negativamente e rindo consigo mesmo. Desci as escadas e no último degrau ele estendeu o braço, e eu aceitei prontamente.

- Te levei para o caminho da perdição – falou ele no meu ouvido enquanto os amigos se afastavam.

- E eu te levei para aonde? – Perguntei virando-me e parando para encará-lo – Para o céu?

Draco virou-se rindo para mim e eu pude observá-lo. Ele estava usando um smoking preto e os cabelos estavam alisados perfeitamente para trás. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, na realidade, tinham aquele brilho que ele disse não saber distinguir o que é quando me olha nos olhos.

- Você não está nada mal. – Eu brinquei enquanto passava a mão em seu ombro.

- Você também não está nada mal. – Falou ele em seguida me beijou e cochichou para somente eu ouvir – Na realidade, duvido muito que nós fiquemos mais do que duas horas dentro desse salão chato.

Ri satisfeita enquanto sentia uma de suas mãos descer perigosamente para a parte de trás do meu vestido.

- Eu tenho... Algo para você. – Falou ele um pouco sem jeito. Olhei-o sem entender.

Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e estendeu para mim, abrindo-a diante do meu rosto. Era um colar prata, com uma rosa como pingente e um pequeno brilhante no centro da rosa.

- Eu sei que... – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco – Os trouxas têm o costume de dar aquelas pulseiras com flores na noite de formatura, mas eu falo a verdade, acho aquilo extremamente cafona e eu estava olhando uma loja um dia desses e bem, achei perfeito para te dar. Combina com as suas jóias – falou ele sorrindo de lado e eu prendi a respiração -, quem sabe eu não te dê mais jóias?

Ele piscou para mim e eu tentei segurar as lágrimas que haviam se formado nos meus olhos, merda! Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito? Admiro-me por não ter tido nenhuma relação a mais, se é que você me entende, com ele durante todos esses meses.

- Obrigada – eu consegui sussurrar -, é linda.

Ele sorriu beijando-me mais uma vez e mordeu meu lábio inferior. Logo depois pegou o cordão e me fez virar. Senti o frio do cordão no meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus lábios no meu ombro. Quando ele fechou o cordão, coloquei a mão na rosa e o canalha mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo se arrepiar.

- Sonserino babaca. – Eu falei fazendo-o rir e me virei para encará-lo. Ele tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Grifinória chata. – Ele falou com o rosto colado no meu.

- Riquinho filho de papai.

- Sangue ruim. – Não me importei com o xingamento, pois já estava acostumado a ouvi-lo em um tom de voz completamente diferente de antes, era delicado, com doçura.

- Sangue puro. – Eu falei como se fosse algo desprezível. Ele riu e me deu a mão me conduzindo para dentro do Salão.

- Que coisa patética – falou ele colocando a mão na minha cintura e passeando com os dedos nela. Estava se referindo a comemoração. Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Quem é que quer ficar nessa merda quando se tem uma Granger, e uma cama me esperando na Sala Precisa?

Corei e apontei para os pais no meu namorado que vinham marchando em nossa direção. Narcisa Malfoy sorria triunfante para nós, acredito que por nossa formatura. Lucius me encarou da cabeça aos pés como o filho e sorriu aprovando. Aquilo era um bom começo.

- Aí estão vocês. – Falou Narcisa abraçando Draco e depois me abraçando – Então, nervosos?

- Nem um pouco. – Disse Draco ao meu lado. Eu estava nervosa, mas era com outra coisa.

- O que é isso? Um broxe? – Perguntou Lucius apontando para o pequeno leão na parte de cima do meu vestido. Draco analisou e riu ironicamente.

- Parece uma "pequena" homenagem a Grifinória, se é que vocês me entendem. – Dei uma careta para ele enquanto Narcisa ria do leão. Com certeza os três achavam aquele símbolo patético.

Ouvimos a diretora nos chamar e apenas tive tempo de falar um oi apressado para os meus pais. Draco murmurou um "como vão?" para eles e saiu comigo em direção ao palco que havia sido montado em que receberíamos o diploma.

No discurso inteiro eu não ouvi nada. Eu havia me sentado junto dos outros grifinórios e estava em contraste com aquela roupa. Do outro lado das cadeiras dos estudantes, Draco me olhava sorrindo maliciosamente. Engoli em seco e me virei para encarar o orador das turmas daquele ano. É claro que o Harry havia sido o escolhido. Revirei os olhos e olhei par o meu namorado novamente. Ele ainda me encarava. Para brincar um pouco mordi o lábio inferior e cruzei a perna deixando o vestido subir um pouco. Joguei o cabelo para trás e vi Draco se mexer desconfortável na cadeira dele. Aquilo me deliciava.

Ouvi os alunos começarem a ser chamados. Um por um eles iam até a diretora e recebiam seus diplomas. Aplaudi para praticamente todos, Draco apenas os encarava com um ar superior.

- Granger, Hermione. – Meu nome foi dito e eu levantei com elegância. Para a minha surpresa tanto os grifinórios que estavam chateados comigo, quanto os corvinais, lufa-lufanos e até os sonserinos me aplaudiram. E aquilo incluía Draco que aplaudiu educadamente. Fui até a diretora e recebi meu diploma. Vi a família Weasley me olhar um pouco chateada, mas eles aplaudiam. A família Malfoy aplaudia educadamente enquanto meus pais quase não se agüentavam sentados.

Demorou um pouco mais até o nome do Draco sair.

- Malfoy, Draco. – Falou a diretora e eu aplaudi. Fui a única na Grifinória a aplaudir, mas os sonserinos fizeram tanto estardalhaço louvando-o, mesmo depois de toda aquela história de comensal, ele continuava sendo respeitado e temido. Mas ele não encarou nenhum dos colegas e agradeceu. Ele apenas pegou o diploma e olhou para mim, piscando.

Mais falatório e eu apenas conseguia o encarar. Harry às vezes me cutucava quando meu olhar ficava muito vago, mas eu apenas o mandava se catar.

Quando finalmente toda aquela chatice terminou (quem te viu quem te vê Granger), eu desci do palco e fui falar direito com meus pais. Draco se encaminhou até a família dele.

- Eu estou tão orgulhosa. – Falou minha mãe aos prantos me abraçando.

- Mamãe, menos mamãe. – Abracei meu pai e senti alguém cutucar-me nos ombros.

Virei-me e vi toda a família Malfoy encarando a minha família. Lucius parecia sentir uma dor imensa por estar ali enquanto a Narcisa olhava para o marido temendo que ele saísse correndo.

- Senhor e Senhora Granger – falou Draco apertando a mão de cada um – esses são meus pais. Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Narcisa estendeu a mão para meus pais que a cumprimentaram. Lucius hesitou bastante, não foi nem um pouco, até Draco dar-lhe um beliscão que doeu até em mim, fazendo-o estender a mão.

Sorri para Draco enquanto ele passava o braço pela minha cintura.

- Vamos jantar? – Perguntou meu pai cordialmente. Vi o sorriso de Draco murchar, ele tinha outros planos, mas pelo visto teria que esperar mais um pouco.

Comemos civilizadamente embora conversássemos pouco. Alguns membros da família Weasley vieram me cumprimentar e os Malfoy crispavam os lábios sempre que aparecia um ruivo ou um adjacente da família Weasley.

Quando finalmente nossos pais se despediram como os outros pais e o salão ficou lotado de estudantes dançando ao som da banda que havia sido contratada e alguns praticamente se comendo, Draco passou os braços por trás de mim enlaçando-me.

- Vamos? – Perguntou suavemente em meu ouvido embora eu sentisse a malícia em seu tom.

- Você acha que se comportou bem? – Eu perguntei enquanto ele me guiava para fora do Salão.

- Acho que eu fui tão bom menino que até papai Noel se impressionou comigo.

- Hm... – Olhei marota para ele quando chegamos ao Saguão de Entrada, agora vazio. – Eu não teria tanta certeza.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha quando me viu tirar os sapatos e subir um pouco do vestido. Ele me olhou curioso, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois eu já saíra correndo até a escada e a subia velozmente. Ele continuava parado, até eu virar-me e lamber os lábios enquanto piscava.

O sorriso dele aumentou enquanto agora ele corria atrás de mim. Comecei a rir da nossa corrida infantil até virar em um corredor e sentir alguém me prensando na parede.

- Merda! – Exclamei quando me virei e vi Draco sorrindo maldoso.

- Não pense em fugir, Granger. – Ele falou enquanto passava as duas mãos na minha coxa descoberta. Revirei os olhos como se estivesse pensando.

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. – Eu falei passando a mão sobre seu cabelo o arrepiando.

- Acho bom – ele sussurrou se aproximando -, para o seu próprio bem.

Senti seus lábios se apossarem dos meus com desejo. Abri os meus rapidamente deixando sua língua explorar cada milímetro da minha boca enquanto meu vestido subia cada vez mais. Meus sapatos deveriam estar o machucando de tanto que eu apertava minha mão em suas costas e sua nuca, ainda segurando os sapatos.

De repente senti os meus pés desaparecendo do chão e quando vi estava no colo do Malfoy, naquelas posições bem de filme de recém casado. Draco me beijou trazendo-me para mais perto dele. Minha mão já traçava um caminho perigoso em seu peito enquanto ele andava cegamente pelo castelo.

Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu chegar até a tapeçaria e parou de me beijar por alguns minutos me deixando recuperar o ar, enquanto ele desejava o que quer que fosse que ele desejasse. Sorri quando vi uma porta aparecer, era branca e tinha uma maçaneta dourada.

- Ui, que luxuoso. – Brinquei rindo – Estou me sentindo em uma lua de mel.

Draco sorriu irônico e escancarou a porta. Senti falta de ar ao ver no que ele tinha pensado. Ouvi a porta sendo fechada enquanto entrávamos no aposento. Era verde, totalmente verde e tinha uma cama grande na parede, toda detalhada com desenhos prateados. O colchão era branco assim como os travesseiros e tudo mais. Tinham pétalas de rosas na cama e em volta no quarto. Do outro lado do quarto tinha um bar onde uma garrafa de champanhe se encontrava no gelo com dois copos. Era pouco iluminado, o ambiente, somente por velas e principalmente por um lustre grande com algumas velas acessas em cima de nossas cabeças. Caminhei pelo quarto o analisando e querendo gravar cada detalhe daquele momento.

- Está... Perfeito. – Eu falei suspirando e senti suas mãos na minha cintura enquanto beijava-me no pescoço.

- Você também foi uma boa menina – falou ele sorrindo -, merece tudo isso, e um pouco mais.

Sorri, sem nenhuma ironia enquanto colocava a mão para trás para sentir seus cabelos. Olhei de lado e ele me beijou suavemente enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela minha cintura subindo um pouco. Aquilo era mil vezes melhor do que eu imaginava que seria. O hálito dele nunca me cansava assim como seu cheiro ou seus carinhos. Naquele momento eu sabia que ele era o homem que eu sempre havia imaginado que teria minha primeira vez. O homem que eu nunca imaginara que gostaria de ter para mim, estava naquele momento comigo.

Quando seus beijos começaram a ficar mais quentes, me virei e o encarei por alguns segundos até começar a empurrá-lo para trás com um sorriso nos lábios. Parei de empurrá-lo quando finalmente consegui o derrubar em cima da cama. Ele se ajeitou confortavelmente nela e eu subi um pouco do vestido para conseguir subir na mesma. Ele não sorria mais malicioso, apenas esperava o meu próximo passo. Aquilo parecia bastante respeitador para um Malfoy. Quando ele se apoiou na cama sentando-se um pouco, passei uma perna sobre ele e senti suas mãos nas minhas costas enquanto eu descabelava seu cabelo e o beijava no pescoço. Senti sua respiração ofegante e comecei a tirar seu smoking. Agora ele só estava com aquela camisa branca chata de abrir com vários botões. Aquela quantidade de botão me irritou tanto que eu puxei a camisa como ele havia feito da primeira vez com a minha arrebentando cada botão. Ele riu com gosto enquanto eu analisava-o sem camisa.

Mordi os lábios e me aproximei dando leves mordidas em seus ombros, eu sabia o quanto ele gostava daquilo. Ouvi-o parar de respirar por alguns segundos e quando vi já estava debaixo dele que me encarava maldosamente.

- Ui! – Brinquei enquanto ele se aproximava. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto sua mão já mexia no zíper do meu vestido.

"Ui" pensei quando senti o zíper abrir relevando minhas costas. Ele colocou as duas mãos nas minhas costas o trazendo para si e eu senti um frio tomar conta de mim. Aquele ui com toda a certeza não fora de brincadeira.

Ele agora me tomara nos lábios e mordia meu lábio inferior de maneira provocante. Uma de suas mãos já baixava a única alça do meu vestido. Bem... Eu estava com um top verde por baixo, ele teria que mexer mais um pouquinho dos pauzinhos para me ver nua.

- Mi? – Ele me chamou enquanto mordia meu lóbulo.

- Oi?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas me levantou fazendo-me ficar de joelhos como ele agora estava. Senti a alça do meu vestido terminar de cair e aquilo pareceu agradá-lo profundamente. Para ousar mais um pouco, levantei-me na cama e ele ficou me olhando. Baixei suavemente o vestido fazendo com que ele caísse totalmente. Joguei o vestido para o lado sentindo um pouco de vergonha ao ver seu olhar em todo o meu corpo.

Ele levantou suavemente e pegou em minha cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra mão puxava minha coxa fazendo-me erguer a perna e me entrelaçar nele.

Quando senti seus lábios em meu colo provocando-me arrepios enquanto ele chupava de leve minha pele, senti que não teria mais delicadeza. Ele me empurrou para trás fazendo-me bater na parede atrás da cama enquanto seus lábios se aventuravam em todo o contorno do meu colo, do meu ombro e do meu pescoço. Ele agora parecia urgente. Para ajudá-lo comecei a desabotoar suas calças, mas ele fora mais rápido tirando-a e jogando-a junto ao meu vestido.

Quando vi suas mãos já estavam percorrendo a extensão total do meu corpo. Ele pegou nas minhas duas coxas as erguendo como sempre fazia. Como eu estava agora me apoiando em seus braços ele me tirou da parede e me pôs na cama deitando por cima de mim. Senti um arrepio quando seus beijos começaram a descer em direção a minha barriga e depois para a minha cintura. Sua língua fez um caminho perto do meu umbigo enquanto eu suspirava. O tempo todo eu estava ciente do seu sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios.

Ele subiu com seus beijos para o meu colo e depois foi até a minha orelha para sussurrar:

- Duvido que o Weasley faça melhor que isso.

Dessa vez tive que concordar balançando negativamente a cabeça e senti o fecho do meu top se abrindo. Quando ele conseguiu tirar o meu top, mirou-me por um tempo e eu aproveitei a deixa roçando a perna na dele, indo até a cueca que ele usava e coloquei os dedos do pé nela. Como eu sabia que não conseguiria tirar somente com o pé, passei minhas duas mãos pela sua barriga até meu destino e comecei a tirar sua cueca. Ele observou todo o meu feito e quando eu consegui terminar lançando o pedaço de pano no chão, foi minha vez de mirá-lo mordendo os lábios.

Ele riu ao ver-me mirando-o e beijou-me nos lábios puxando-me pela nuca e eu passei as mãos pela sua costa bem definida. Aquele homem era o pecado.

Minha calcinha começara a ser tirada como eu havia feito com a parte debaixo dele. Draco com toda a certeza era mais rápido e experiente porque eu não sentia mais minha calcinha em apenas alguns segundos. Sentia apenas os travesseiros embaixo de mim e o homem que me beijava no busto.

Não sussurramos nada um para o outro, não fizemos juras de amor eterno nem nada romântico como nos filmes. Eu já tomara uma poção antes de descer para a formatura e quando ele parou de beijar-me nas pernas e eu abri-as um pouco mais, ele sorriu como nunca sorrira e ao ver minha permissão, beijou-me nos lábios levemente como se não quisesse que eu sentisse dor ou desconforto. Senti um leve tremor ao ver o que ele ia fazer, mas apenas agarrei-lhe pelos cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra arranhava toda a parte do corpo exposta dele. Aposto que aqueles arranhões não sairiam tão cedo, mas eu não me importava, nem um pouco.

Ele beijou-me com mais força quando penetrou em mim. Senti uma dor suportável, mas meu gemido foi abafado pelos seus lábios e suas mãos se tornaram mais delicadas em mim. A colcha se encontrava um pouco vermelha, porém eu não sentia mais a dor e agora apenas seguia seu ritmo tentando ao máximo acompanhá-lo. E pelo visto não fracassei, pois depois de um tempo ele parou de me beijar e eu pude começar a beijar-lhe no corpo enquanto ouvia-o tentando reprimir os gemidos tanto quanto o eu, mas falhando miseravelmente. Aquilo era muito melhor do que eu imaginara. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim me fazia ficar em êxtase e depois de bastante tempo finalmente pareceu que nós dois chegáramos ao auge quando o senti relaxar enquanto sujávamos mais ainda a colcha. Para que ele havia escolhido logo uma cor tão fácil de manchar? Sorri de lado ao pensar naquilo enquanto ele se ajeitava e me encarava nos olhos. Ele deitou ao meu lado e mexeu no meu cabelo de maneira carinhosa. Seus olhos tinham mais brilho do que nunca e eu não duvidava que eu estivesse na mesma situação.

Pelo seu sorriso eu sabia que a noite não terminara, mas primeiro ele me beijou enquanto eu me apoiava em seu peito passando o outro braço em volta dele. Quando ele se separou de mim colando a testa junto da minha finalmente sussurrou algo, depois de tanto tempo calados:

- Casa comigo. – Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, não foi um pedido, soara mais como uma ordem, mas como eu havia convivido bastante com sonserinos, eu praticamente me transformara em uma e não aceitava ordens de ninguém.

- Não. – Eu disse firmemente e ele franziu a testa – _Você casa comigo._

Um sorriso lindo tomou conta dos seus lábios enquanto ele ria do que eu dissera. Quando ele finalmente parou de rir, dei leves selinhos em seu lábio e ele retribuiu.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo tentando decifrar o que estava escrito nos olhos de cada um, como as muitas vezes em que fizemos isso. Ele sorria de lado daquele jeito irônico e eu o imitava.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual me puxando e beijando-me no pescoço, logo depois me mordendo no lóbulo da orelha. Ele adorava fazer aquilo e não era novidade.

A novidade foi quando ele sussurrou carinhosamente em meu ouvido as três palavras que eu pensara que um Malfoy nunca fosse dizer:

- Eu te amo.

"_**Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, Metido a besta, Competitivo, Covarde..."**_

"_**- Sabe, você esqueceu do gostoso, bonito, tesudo, inteligente, irônico, tudo de bom..."**_

Sonserino, Sangue Puro, Dinheiro, Poder, Ex-Comensal da Morte, Metido a besta, Competitivo, Covarde, Gostoso, Tesudo, Inteligente, Irônico, Tudo de bom, perfeito. Tudo isso se resume em:

Draco Malfoy.

N/a: Yeah, terminei. ;D Gente, primeiramente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas se eu não agradei alguém com minha primeira Nc... Tipo, para falar a verdade eu queria fazer ela de uma maneira sensual, nada vulgar. Eu não gosto de escrever coisas vulgares, assim, como se tivesse vendo um filme de pornô. Eu até já li algumas Fics com isso e tal, e acho que as pessoas escrevem muito bem, mas eu em particular não me sinto bem escrevendo assim. Desculpe gente, mas eu me esforcei para fazer o melhor. *-*

Ps: Ainda tem o epílogo!


	6. Chapter 6

Epílogo

Narrado por Amber Granger Malfoy:

Eles me encararam pela última vez antes de eu subir no trem.

Eu sabia o quanto eles estavam triste, dava para notar nos olhos deles.

Mamãe chorava enquanto tentava se conter nos braços do papai. Ela sorria triunfante e orgulhosa, pois sabia que felizmente eu me daria bem no meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, afinal, meus dois pais foram uns dos alunos mais aplicados de Hogwarts, a quem mais eu puxaria?

Draco Malfoy, o homem que me criou, que me ensinou muitas coisas, principalmente como investir bem o meu dinheiro, agora afagava mamãe no braço e tentava não demonstrar todas as emoções que sentia, mas eu sempre soube ler tudo em seus olhos. Aquele mar cinza nunca conseguiu mentir para mim, durante os meus onze anos.

- Quer saber? Eu aposto que ela vai pra Grifinória. – Disse um baixinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis me encarando meio emburrado – Eu deveria ter nascido primeiro sabia? Ela é uma chata! Só ano que vem eu vou pra Hogwarts, isso é uma injustiça!

- Fica quieto baixinho irritante! Eu vou para a Sonserina, como o papai, certo, pai?

- Certo. – Falou meu pai sorrindo de lado para a minha mãe – Está vendo? Minha casa que é amada.

- Também, você fala dela dez vezes ao dia. – Mamãe revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe Scorpius, você vai se dar bem ano que vem. – Disse meu pai olhando todo orgulhoso para o meu irmão. Nunca vi meu pai babar tanto quanto ele baba pelo amorzinho da vida dele: Scorpius.

- Eu sei papai, ano que vem eu vou ser foda em Hogwarts.

- Scorpius Malfoy! Olha o palavreado! – Ralhou mamãe.

- Desculpa mãe. – Scorpius fingiu estar arrependido.

- Olha. – Meu pai apontou para alguma coisa – O cicatriz.

Mamãe olhou na direção que papai apontava, onde estava tio Harry. Por mais que o papai não goste muito dele, sempre convivemos muito em paz com a família Potter.

- Ei, se não é a Malfoy. – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Ergh...

- Olha, se não é o idiota do Potter. – Eu falei rispidamente.

- James Sirius Potter, muito prazer. – O idiota estendeu a mão e eu apenas fiquei o encarando.

- Recolha-se a sua insignificância, Potter.

- Chega você dois! – Exclamou minha mãe severa.

- Hermione! – Tio Harry abraçou minha mãe e logo depois a Tia Gina também marcou presença ;D

- Como vai Malfoy? – Meu pai apertou a mão que tio Harry estendeu.

- Oi Scorpius. – Alvo Severus Potter apareceu por trás do pai. É a cópia do tio.

- Oi Alvo.

Meu pai apenas fez uma careta. Era impossível estragar a amizade de Scorpius com Alvo, mas ao contrário, Scorpius odiava o irmão mais velho dos Potter.

- Oi Amber. – Uma baixinha ruiva surgiu por trás da tia Gina. Ela era extremamente fofa.

- Oi Lily.

- Scorpius, ano que vem é nossa vez – disse Alvo todo alegre -, e minha prima Rosalie também vai pra Hogwarts.

- A filha do cabeça de cenoura? – Perguntou meu irmão levando um tapa na cabeça pela mamãe.

- Não o chame assim.

- Mamãe, olha o mico! – Scorpius baixou a voz – Você me bateu!

- Oh desculpe! – Mamãe sorriu de lado e meu pai acabou sorrindo junto. Eu não sei porque, mas ele ama aquele sorriso dela – Será que alguém reparou?

- Boba. – Sussurrou meu irmão e somente eu ouvi.

- Ela é muito inteligente. – Anunciou Alvo – Com certeza não puxou o tio Rony.

- E com certeza vai ser esmagada por mim. – Declarou meu irmão.

- É isso aí filho.

- Vocês dois não crescem não? – Perguntou minha mãe fazendo todos rirem.

O apito do trem soou e senti um arrepio nas minhas costas.

- Com medo, Malfoy?

- Nenhum pouco Potter. – Eu falei quase partindo para cima do Potter mais velho. Garoto babaca.

- Tchau filhinha. – Minha mãe me deu um beijo e logo depois meu pai me abraçou.

- Se cuida e vá para a Sonserina. – Disse meu pai.

- Draco! Pára com isso! Olha o que você está fazendo, ela já está cheia de preconceito para com a Grifinória.

Meu pai apenas deu de ombros e eu o puxei para cochichar no ouvido dele:

- Não importa o que a mamãe diz, você é o melhor pai do mundo e a Sonserina que me aguarde.

Meu pai sorriu e plantou um beijo na minha cabeça. Quando me virei vi meu irmão me encarando mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Scorpius Malfoy, não vá chorar!

Meu irmão não ligou para o que eu falei. Me abraçou com forma e murmurou para mim:

- Me escreve e me conta como é Hogwarts.

Eu sei que sempre fui a mais velha durona, mas meu irmão pode ser extremamente fofo às vezes, por isso concordei:

- Pode deixar, todo dia eu te escrevo.

- Quanto sentimentalismo, que tosco. – Falou James Potter antes de se afastar e ir para uma cabine.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. – Falei me despedindo e puxando meu malão – Até mais.

Empurrei meu malão até a escada, mas infelizmente não consegui puxá-lo para cima, até ver duas mãos o levantando.

- Só estou de ajudando porque estou de bom humor – falou o Potter enquanto puxava meu malão -, mas não pense que somos amigos.

- Isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça. – Declarei quando consegui entrar na cabine.

- Eles estão acenando – falou o babaca e eu me virei. Minha família junto da Potter acenava alegremente para eu e para o verme ao meu lado.

- Sentirei saudades. – Eu falei baixinho e senti uma lágrima escapar do meu olho.

- Sabe, se você cair na Grifinória, eu talvez pense em falar com você. – Disse o Potter no meu ouvido e se afastou pelo corredor.

Se ele só falará comigo se eu vou para a Grifinória, então vai passar sua vida mudo quando estiver ao meu lado. Eu vou para a Sonserina, assim como meu pai e meu avô.

A casa das cobras receberá uma nova serpente.

N/a: Epílogo surgiu na minha cabeça, porque o pessoal pediu. Espero que gostem, eu adorei fazer a Amber! hushuashu e o James ao lado dela quem sabe? ;D No futuro eles podem se entender! ashuashuhasu  
Obrigada pelos coments gente e eu acho que farei mais uma Dramione.  
Beijooos,  
Ciça ;****


End file.
